Tomorrow
by SpiritLeTitan
Summary: The Kira case is over, and Matt and Mello make it out alive. To celebrate, they get drunk. Matt's POV. WARNING: bad language and shounenai  MattxMello


Tomorrow  
(Warning: shounen-ai)

Justice had prevailed. We had risked our lives and made it through to see Kira, also known as Light Yagami, captured and tried. Mello and I had gone to the trial with Near, where they testified against him with plenty of solid evidence. They had even brought in Misa Amane and Teru Mikami, who were tried and convicted of being the Second Kira and Kira's temporary replacement. The three of them were sentenced to life on death row without bail. L's death had been avenged, justice had prevailed, and it felt damn great.

A week after the trial, Mello and I flew back home to LA. It had been a somewhat silent trip, to say the least.

When I unlocked the door to our apartment and we went inside, I watched Mello stretch and let out a relieved sigh. Without saying anything, I went to the fridge and opened the door.

"It's finally over, Matt," I heard him say. "Kira is finally _over_."

"Let's drink to it," I suggested. "Have a beer." I tossed him a can and he caught it with ease, opening it with a loud _sha-pop_. I opened mine as well, and held my can towards him. "To justice."

"To justice," he repeated, clinking our cans together. We inhaled the foamy liquid, me downing the entire can in one breath. Mello drank about half of his before pulling the can away from his face, frowning slightly.

"This shit is so gross," he said. I crunched my can up and tossed it in the garbage, giving a slight chuckle.

"And yet, you drink it anyway," I told him. He grinned, and finished his can. 

A few hours and several drinks later, we were both very drunk. We had migrated from the kitchen to the living room, and were just kind of sitting on the floor rather than the couch, surrounded by empty and half empty beer cans, talking about stupid shit and laughing our drunken asses off. 

"So 'n like, they all came in with their fuck'n guns, so I pressed the damned butt'n and FA-SHOOM!" Mello slurred drunkenly, recounting the time he had received his scar. I laughed.

"Fa-shoom?" I repeated, mocking him. He laughed loudly when I said it.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said between giggles.

"S'like, didja ever have any mafia girlfriends?" I asked, slurring nearly every word, when we had both settled down from our laughter, and he laughed a little into his beer can. He pulled it away from his face to speak.

"Pssh, no. They was all fuck'n…" he trailed off, and began laughing again. He turned to me, a dopey grin on his face. "What about you, you ever date anyone from the House?" he asked, and now I had the dopey grin on my face.

"I dated…Linda," I answered after a moment, and he burst out laughing. I joined him.

"Shit, man! _Why?_" he asked, and I shrugged, still giggling.

"I 'unno, seemed like a good idea at the time," I admitted, and he laughed a little harder for a bit. "Hey, 'least I had girlfriends!" Mello quieted his laughing a bit, and raised his arms slightly in defense.

"Okay okay, you win," he offered. "You have been laid, and I have never even been kissed." He resumed his laughter, and I was about to deny that I had slept with Linda, when I realized what he said. A sly grin forming on my face, I watched him until he realized he was laughing alone and stopped. He caught the wicked glimmer in my eye, and his smile turned to a frown of worry.

"W-what?" he asked when it was silent for a moment. I huffed a laugh, never taking my eye off him.

"You've never been kissed," I reminded him, slightly slurring. He shifted his gaze and squirmed a bit.

"Yeah, so?" I laughed again, scooting closer to him.

"Thought I'd help with that," I told him, and he almost seemed to freak. But before he could protest, I grabbed the back of his head and pressed our lips together. He struggled for a moment, before giving in. Finally, released my grip and allowed us to come up for air. I immediately burst out laughing. "And now you've been kissed!" I laughed a little longer, then stopped when I realized I was laughing alone this time. Mello was looking right at me, shocked curiosity in his eyes.

"Matt, do that again," he asked, in as sober a tone he could muster. Thinking it was a joke, I began laughing again. "Matt I'm _serious_," he told me, interrupting my laughter, and I stopped. We locked eyes for a moment, and I could tell that he was indeed serious, and swallowed. Hard.

I began thinking of all the things to say to him, even considered laughing at him some more. But I, being as obedient as I am, simply leaned over and kissed him again. This time he didn't fight it, but gave in completely. Surprisingly, it was the most passionate kiss I had ever had, and found myself giving in as well. Before I knew it, I was on top of him and I felt his gloved hand working its way underneath my shirt. I broke the kiss off and looked him in the eye.

"Aww shit, we're gonna have man sex, aren't we?" I asked, more jokingly than dreadfully. He smiled.

"Prolly," he half-slurred, and pulled me back into a kiss.

This was going to make for an interesting hang-over.

_Fin._

**Spirit:** YIPES. I wrote shonen-ai. O/////O  
**Mello:** -face of utter shock and disbelief-  
**Matt:** -does a jig- Hooray for drunken…YES!  
**Spirit:** Oo That didn't even make sense…  
**Matt:** TOTALLY! –snogs Mello-  
**Mello:** DAH! –shoves Matt away and pulls out gun- CHOCOLATE FIRST, NICOTINE-BREATH!! –fires rounds-  
**Matt:** YES MA'AM!! –runs off to buy chocopops-  
Spirit: OO Um…Thanks for reading, no flaming please!! ; -flees before she is fired at-


End file.
